


City of Angels

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surgeon Dean, city of angels au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel broke protocol.</p>
<p>He wasn’t supposed to. He was a guardian angel. He escorted departed souls to the other side. He wasn’t supposed to be visible to living, breathing humans.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t stand to watch the man, the surgeon, tear himself up for something that wasn’t his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

Castiel broke protocol.

He wasn’t supposed to. He was a guardian angel. He escorted departed souls to the other side. He wasn’t supposed to be visible to living, breathing humans.

But he couldn’t stand to watch the man, the surgeon, tear himself up for something that wasn’t his fault. He had done all he could in the operating theater. It was simply his patient’s time to go.

Castiel wanted to explain it to him, so he willed himself into appearance beside the surgeon, who’d collapsed on a stair in the stairwell, his head hanging.

The surgeon’s name was Dean Winchester, as per the nametag Castiel had read when the man had removed his outer scrubs and slammed his way out the door.

Now Dean breathed harshly, loud enough to cover the fluttering sound that accompanied Castiel’s entrance to the mortal plane. Dean wrung his hands, his beautiful hands that had saved so many lives, and Castiel wondered how to make himself known without frightening him.

After a second, though, Dean lifted his head and sensed Castiel. He yelped and jolted sideways.

“Please. Do not be alarmed,” Castiel said.

“A little late for that.” Dean sniffed and rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes. “Where did you come from? You scared me.”

“My apologies. That was not my intention.”

“Um. Okay. You a visitor or something?” Dean stared at his outfit, and Castiel glanced down at his black suit and trench coat. Was something wrong with it?

“No,” Castiel said. “I’m not a visitor. I live here.”

“You live in the hospital?” Dean said, and then he smirked. “Ah. Right. Let’s get you back where you belong, huh?” His knees creaked as he stood.

Castiel cocked his head, the only movement he made as Dean approached. “Where I belong?”

“You’re a patient, right? From the Psych Ward? Come on, I bet Jo can get you straightened out.”

“I do not wish to speak to Joanna Harvelle.”

Dean blinked. “Oh, so you know Jo?”

“I have seen her, just as I have seen you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean paused, wary. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re a wonderful doctor,” Castiel said. “You have saved many people.”

Dean worked his jaw. “Well, I didn’t save anyone today. I killed them.”

“You did not kill Frank Devereaux. It was his time.”

Dean scowled. “What’re you a priest or something?”

“I’m a messenger.”

“Of what?”

“Of God.”

“So you  _are_  a priest.” Dean blew out a breath and raked a hand through his hair. “Did Benny send you? Because I don’t need this right now. I just need to….”

“Need to what?”

Dean snorted. “Get a drink, is what I was going to say. But I’m on call so I can’t.”

“I believe you may require sustenance.”

As soon as Castiel finished speaking, Dean’s stomach rumbled. It was loud in the echoing stairwell. He laughed weakly.

“Would ya look at that. Guess I do. I’ll, uh, see you around, Padre. Thanks for the pep talk.” He turned to head down the stairs.

“Dean.”

Dean swiveled around. “Yeah?”

“Would I be able to accompany you?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His mouth gaped as he hesitated, but then he shrugged. “Yeah. I was just gonna grab something from the food truck.”

“Alright.” Castiel caught up with him, and they jogged down the stairs together.

They passed through the hospital corridor, side-stepping doctors and patients alike, until they opened double doors and emerged into the hospital’s back parking lot. A metal truck with a Mexican name stood at the curb.

“So what’s your deal…?” Dean started as they headed toward the truck, purposely leaving a space at the end of his question.

Castiel frowned at him.

Dean huffed. “You got a name?”

“Oh. Yes. It’s Castiel.”

“Castiel? Wow. Haven’t heard that one before.”

“It is not a human name, no.”

“What?”

Castiel realized his mistake too late. “So what kind of nourishment does this food truck sell?”

“Tacos, mostly,” Dean said, after a moment. He side-eyed Castiel, though kept walking until they’d arrived at the small line of customers. 

“Oh,” Castiel said. 

They stopped to wait, and Dean spoke up, “So I asked what your deal is. You work here?”

“At the hospital? Yes. I…help those who are departing.”

Dean stared at the ground, a sad smile quirking his lips. “Must be tough.”

“I enjoy it. I am able to bring peace to many who are suffering.”

Dean was quiet after that. The few customers before them moved forward, and then Dean and Castiel were next.

Dean ordered first, then glanced at Castiel. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I have never eaten a taco before.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “What? That’s crazy.” He turned to the food truck worker, a woman with long, dark hair. “He’s gonna have the number one, special combo.” He flashed Castiel a grin. “Trust me, you’ll like it.”

Dean placed some bills on the counter, and Castiel realized he had no money to pay for his food.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean said as Castiel started to rifle through his pockets. “I come here often enough that I get a discount, right Carmen?” He winked at the woman at the counter.

Carmen scoffed. “ _Sure_.” But she smiled and accepted the small amount Dean added to the pile.

Only a few minutes later, their food was ready. Dean handed Castiel his plate, and they headed over to an area with several picnic tables under some trees.

They didn’t speak much, and Castiel focused most of his efforts on trying to eat the taco without getting it all over himself. He had to admit, the molecules were very tingly on his tongue, and when Dean asked how he liked it, Castiel told him it was very good.

“Damn straight,” Dean said, his mouth full. He swallowed and assumed a thoughtful expression. “About what you said earlier. I needed that today.”

“Of course, Dean. I didn’t want you to feel guilty over something that wasn’t your fault.”

Dean set the remainder of his taco down. “Yeah. It’s hard though, when you’re the one working on them. I mean, it was my hands that….” Dean stared at them.

Castiel put his own food down and reached out to clasp Dean’s hands in his.

“Your hands have done and will continue to do remarkable things.”

Dean’s face grew rosy, and he slowly withdrew. “Um. Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel blinked at the nickname. “You’re welcome. But I was only telling the truth.”

Dean shook his head, but smiled. “Really. Thanks.”

Castiel loved how it lit up his face.

And as they finished, and Dean had to return to his job, Castiel wondered when he would see him again.

Of course, Castiel was always there, but….

He’d have to break protocol more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the MOST DEVASTATING Destiel AU, tbh. 
> 
> Seriously, look up the movie if you haven't seen it. Perfect for Destiel, but UNBELIEVABLY heartbreaking, haha!


End file.
